The Mission
by Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: It was all suppose to be a mission. Sneaked in, assassinate Fire Lord Ozai and get out. Not standing there and exchanging words with his son in a pink dragon's mask. Now the mission will be harder. Sakura/Zuko
1. Failure

**Summary: **It was all suppose to be a mission. Sneaked in, assassinate Fire Lord Ozai and get out. Not standing there and exchanging words with his son in a pink dragon's mask. Now the mission will be harder. Sakura/Zuko

**A/N:  
**K wow it had been awhile since I wrote a Naruto and Avatar the Last Airbender fanfic. XD So here goes. This takes place when Zuko before he left in search of the Avatar completely. I do not own the Last Airbender of Naruto. I just own the plot. That's all.

Please review and tell me what you think. They encourages me to keep on writing.

* * *

**X.X.X**

**The Mission  
**

**X.X.X**

* * *

_**I: Failure**_

Haruno Sakura dressed in a plain black jump suit with a dark pink dragon mask dropped down from the air vent above inside the Fire Lord Palace in the Fire Country, getting passed the guards were the easiest thing that she done in her life. They didn't even focus much, just stare straight ahead not even looking side to side or listening to any small sounds.

Sakura kept to the wall in silence, hiding behind a curtain when two ladies dressed in a plain red silk gown passed her, laughing, chatting happily to one another holding a huge vase filled with water in one hand. Maids. It was not her mission to killed them so she didn't paid any mind, she dashed to the open room across the hall and hid in the shadows.

It didn't take long till word went around that their Fire Lord was a little under the weather, an angry scream pierced the room with a screeched, as Princess Azula came INSIDE the room Sakura patiently, hidden in, angry for some unknown reason. Her hands flare up with bright glowing red orangish flames, before she let out another huge wail firing at the vase of flowers behind her.

"I can never get my way around here!" She stomped. The vase was in smog and ashes. She wore a bright red dress that was decorated with small golden designs. Her air was up in a strange fashion that revealed her rank among her people. Sakura didn't move, she didn't dare to breath, but she was annoyed that she had to be stuck with this brat for a while before finishing up her mission.

It had been a week since her Hokage send her on this mission. It took four days to reached this place and two to come up with somewhat decent plan to follow. Someone came to the Hokage requesting the slaying of the Fire Lord, with a huge payment of gold. Something that the village needed to repair since the fight from Pein.

This was Sakura's very first S ranked mission. The Hokage agreed she was well best for it and allowed her to take one comrade with her, sadly Naruto caught wind of it, and forced himself to come, she was hoping someone like Neji to company her instead but Naruto was insisted. Sakura almost sneezed. Almost, but she still make a movement, so slight, but Azula caught it. Her eyes flashed to where Sakura hidden, like lightening. She would done well in the miltary busness. Sakura didn't move, she stay still calming all her emotions down. Azula walked toward her, her hand held out ready for war, Sakura was ready with her fist ready to K.O her silently of course, but she didn't get her chance.

"Princess Azula?" A small girl called from her room, flipping into her room in jumps and spins. Sakura stared.

"Your father requested you again."

This must be Sakura's luckiest break. This girl would lead her straight to her father, and she could take out the both of them. Naruto was working on an escape route outside, a distraction of some sorts that should go off within 10 more minutes.

Azula sighed, relaxing, her anger and suspensions forgotten.

She and the girl left.

Sakura followed close behind in the shadows of the curtains and statues. The two girls lead her to the end of the Hallway. At the end has a huge door as big as the wall itself. The girl knocked and then slipped in, the girl who done the flips and spins stayed outside before walking away back toward Sakura.

The moment she was beside her, Sakura swung her fist behind of the girl's head, knocking her out. She fell limp to her feet and she dragged her behind a huge statues that was laced with flowers. Sakura silently, searched her pockets and successfully found what she was looking for. A key, a key to the palace and just as she pocketed the key in her jump suit, a voice ranged out overall.

"Hey you, do you work here?" A deep voice shouted, Sakura glanced over her shoulder fast at the stranger who was causing a racket. It was a young man around her age dressed in a miltary suit. He has a burn marked on one of his eyes. His hair pulled up in the back at a pony-tail, and Sakura view him almost in disinterest before deciding to knock this person out too, before realizing that he must be Ozai's son. The Fire Prince Zuko that she heard from reports.

Damn.

She cursed, realizing her time was short and that she couldn't follow through her mission. Someone saw her and of all people that caught her it was the Fire Lord most trusted son.

"Answer," He commanded with authority, but with such speed they both were at each other throats. A kunai knife was at the prince's neck and his palm was at the back of her neck, at a standoff. He stared into the two holes within her mask.

"Who are you?" He uttered, in disbelief, staring two emerald eyes staring at him with such killer intent. Sakura didn't say a word, she turned her kunai knife on the handle hitting the prince behind his neck.

It didn't knock him out like any normal person, she had to give him some credit. He sway a little telling her he was dizzy, and then she kicked him in his chest sending him backward. He landed on his back,

"GUARDS!" He cried, and soon Sakura heard footsteps rushing to their location.

"Damn," She hissed out loud once more, and soon something above them blasted. Crumble of stone and wood came falling down. Naruto stick his head through the hole, "This way!" He called, he too wore a mask but not as designed as Sakura's.

Sakura nodded her head, jumping up out of the hole and onto the roof of the palace.

"So, Sakura-chan?"

"I failed." Sakura groaned, motioning for him to follow behind as the two disappear in a puff of smoke.


	2. Golden

**Summary: **It was all suppose to be a mission. Sneaked in, assassinate Fire Lord Ozai and get out. Not standing there and exchanging words with his son in a pink dragon's mask. Now the mission will be harder. Sakura/Zuko

**A/N:  
**K I actually written the first two chapters all at once. So Yea, I'm really into the story. :) The romance is slow XD lol but it's there. I do not and will not own Avatar and Naruto. I just own the plot

Please review and tell me what you think. They encourages me to keep on writing.

* * *

**X.X.X**

**The Mission  
**

**X.X.X**

* * *

_**II: His Golden Eyes  
**_

Haruno Sakura dressed in a long silk red gown that reached her ankles, all kind of braids pinned in her bright pink hair as she fanned herself with a small orange fan walking into the Capital City of the Fire Nation. She spend about two hours at night written about her failure in a scroll to Lady Tsunade who send a reply saying to stay there till her mission was done. There were no rules in the mission as long as she don't be seen. Naruto had found a small ramen shop nearby the small house that they lived, provided by the village of course and they were housed as a married couple named Stacy Burnwood and Zara Burnwood, normal civilians with no ability in fire bending none so ever or any other abilities. They were just normal newly weds, moving starting their lives together.

Sakura had wanted to explore the city, to give her some insight on what she's facing now. The guards were stupid, she knew that much, but as a whole if they do place their brains together they could be challenging. There were gossips all over the town. Someone had sneaked into the palace last night trying to assassinate the The Fire Lord, but the Fire Prince intercepted the attempt. Sakura rolled her eyes. She found the prince annoying, really annoying, but she could only remembering the prince's solid cold steady golden eyes staring into her's more vividly. She shook her head, coming to a bill board that was filled with all kind of stuff. Some were job ad's and other wanted pictures and she saw a sketch of her pink dragon mask with two emerald holes on the top.

WANTED MASKED PINK DRAGON

REWARD 100 GOLD PIECES FOR INFORMATION

1,000 GOLD PIECES FOR LEADING OF ARREST

10,000 GOLD PIECES FOR CAPTURE AND BROUGHT IN

CONTACT FIRE PRINCE ZUKO AND FIRE PRINCESS AZULA FOR MORE INFORMATION

Wow they really wanted to capture her. The wanted posters were pinned all over buildings and walls including this board. Sakura snatched one off the board and folded it up then pocketing it.

"They believe it's a male, because of the dragon design." One person gossiped.

"Nah it have to be a woman," another disagreed,

"Women can't be that fast! It's a man!"

Sakura walked passed the people who was debating on what sex she was. This wasn't good, she and Naruto couldn't return to the palace tonight. They all on alert, she had to lay low for a moment.

"You think you can steal from me boy?" shouted a shopkeeper angry, catching Sakura's attention. A small circle of people circled them. A boy, none older than 6 coward over holding onto a loaf of bread for dear life.

"P-Please my sister is sick, she's dying!" The boy plead, he wore torn trousers and shirt. His eyes shined with both fear and determination.

"Please sir!" The shopkeeper snarled in disgust grabbing the boy by his shirt snatching the bread out of his arms forcefully, and the little boy wailed in tears.

"Oh shut it you rat!"

He was about to slammed the boy down onto the dirt ground much to everyone delight. Sakura flamed in this is their entertainment? No one will help him?

Sakura hand held the shopkeeper hand firm then tightened her grip slightly for him to drop the kid. The kid landed onto the ground.

She let go of the keeper, with a glare and the store keeper was about to start on her too, whispers flowed on through the crowd.

"What is she doing?"

"Give me a loaf of bread, sir." Sakura said, the man was about to protest before Sakura showed him one gold piece.

"Y-Yes ma'am" He handed the loaf of bread to the pink-haired woman for a piece of gold, then she handed the kid the bread.

She kneel down, knowing she's getting her dress dirty.

Sakura smiled.

"What's your name?" She asked, kindly, and the boy hugged the bread crying in joy.

"M-My name is Tulu thank you Miss thank you!" He cried happily,

"Tulu, where is your sister? I have some medicine on me that could help her."

* * *

Tulu led her down a few old dirty alleys, it was obvious that the kids didn't have any parents or anyone to look after them. Sakura felt pity for them. It took them about 20 minutes reaching the girl. The girl was under a old blanket shivering.

Hearing footsteps, the girl raise herself from the ground weakly coughing,

"T-Tulu is that you?" She questioned weakly and her brother shhh her quietly and gently,

"Here sister, eat this." He supplied the entire loaf of bread.

"Oh my where did you gotten this?" She questioned amazed on how much he gotten.

"The nice lady here help us, sis. She's also a healer!" He exclaimed, his sister eyes widened-

"Healer?"

The boy nodded his head.

Sakura kneel down on her knee once more.

"Hello." Her voice was soft and it smoothed the girl. The girl ate her bread little before offering a piece to her brother.

"What seemed to be a pr-"

She vomited the bread.

"Sister!"

Sakura held the boy back.

"She needs space. Let me handle this." A natural born healer, Sakura placed one of her hand over the girl's forehead and another on her stomach. The palms of her hand glow bright green,

"Ah, I found the cause." Sakura muttered under her breathe, sending smoothing powerful healing energy to the girl softly.

The girl almost panicked, but soon color returned to her cheeks.

* * *

When Sakura made her way back to the city it was already noon and people gathered around to the side of the road.

"Prince Zuko! Be safe on your journeys!" One person cried, the distant figure of Zuko came in view, and soon he was staring AT her.

She cursed. Her eyes were abnormal in this parts of the country, she dodged into the crowd of people. Not too far, the prince followed.

"Wait! Hold up! Halt!"

She disappeared into a clothing shop, missing the prince by mere seconds.

She waited till she was able to come out...but for some reason her heart wouldn't stop beating fast, the redness came to her cheeks. She had the idea it's wasn't for the running...it's for something else. His golden eyes attracted her.


End file.
